The Valkosian Empire
The Valkosian Empire is an imperial state, run by a single Valkosian with a small council of advisors, in times of great need, the emperor can takes absloute control of the society, and disregard the advisors. If an emperor dies, new canidates arise from the council of advisors. The population votes for whomever they think is the best ruler. Votes are tallied by the winners on each planet. Whichever canidate won the most planets becomes the new emperor. The Valkosian Empire has no official religion, and only around 10 percent of the population follow any deity whatsoever. The empire consists almost entirely of Valkosian, but several planets contain their own indigenous populations whose use vary. Some use them as slaves, while others use them as a private military. The Empire typically doesn't trust outsiders, but will not hesitate to cut a deal if it benefits them in the end. The imperial military is very highly trained and equipped, and its prowess in battle has been tested many times. The empire has an estimated 4 trillion subjects, not counting subverted races, spread across the thousand or so worlds they control. The poverty of individual planets depends on the capital they bring in. The centralized goverment attempts to aid the poorer planets, but there is still a definate rift between those in the middle and high classes to those located in the poorer classes. Approxamately five percent of the imperial subjects are considered to be "poor". The expedition fleet sent to Fyrea 30 years before contained only around 8 billion Valkosians, who claimed only a single world. History ''Origin'' To know the history of The Valkosian Empire, one must go back thousands of years. Back to a time in which a planet is engulfed by war. This planet was Valkos, and it was nearing the ends of its life. The surface was scarred by war and chemicals, and 90 percent of the population as of 10 years before this point was dead. The survivors have formed kingdoms in the destroyed remains of cities and towns. Disease and violence is rampant. But then, there is hope. One kingdom, lead by a man known only as the emperor, managed to find an untouched prewar weapon stockpile. The emperor used these weapons to ruthlessly conquer the rest of the planet. After this point, all records have been lost concerning his conquest. We assume that the Emperor was victorious, as the next piece of history points at the launching of a massive space fleet. This fleet spread the Valkosians out across their area of space, and they subjugated or destroyed any aliens that opposed them. Over the next thousand years, the Valkosian empire began to gradually expand, keeping to their slightly xenophobic tendancies. In several thousand more years, the Valkosians control their entire sector of space, with nearly a thousand worlds under their control, and trillions of subjects in their empire. At this point, the empire developed warp technology that allowed them to jump to distant galaxies. They began to send out fleets of starships to expand their control. One such fleet arrived in Fyrea, and settled on a large world that they named, Military 'Army' The Valkosian army is by far the largest of the branches, containing well over several billion soldiers. These soldiers are divided further by their designations in the military. Each individual fighting unit is allowed a moderate degree of individuality, such as new a regimental paint job, or adopt a new standard weapon. Despite this, the Valkosian military is highly trained, and its selection process allows only the top 40 percent of able bodied males to enter. Training a single Valkosian trooper takes around a year, during which they are trained in a variety of combat scenarios, with many different weapons. Recruits are also trained to adapt different battlefield conditions. This lesson is often brought to the battlefield, as troops are known to swap out certain weapons for those that they feel would perform better in the current fight. Because of their rigorous selection and training, each Valkosian soldier has a large amount of money spent on them. But after the intensive training, the pinnacle of Valkosian society emerges. Most army units show more of a reliance on infantry, as opposed to vehicles on the field, but this doesn’t limit the adaptability of Valkosian forces. 'Squad types' Recon squads: tend to be low in number. Used for spotting or killing high value targets. Engineers: A squad of engineers. They are used to set up defenses and repair vehicles. Rifle Squad: Typically made up of troopers, these soldiers are the first ones to get to the battle, and the last to leave. Havoc Squad: Usually made up of guardians. These squads are a formidable counter to armor and aircraft, although they have little defense against infantry. {C Tactical Squad: These squads blend in a bit of every specialization. They have less ability to take out anything specific, but are better suited for general combat. Veterans are typically assigned to these squad Commando Squad'': A squad of elite commando units. Usually smaller in number than other squads, but far more deadly. These squads wreck infantry and vehicles, but their low numbers make them prey for massed enemy units. '''Army specializations '''''Troopers These are the basic fighting men and women in the military. They wear ballistic plating, as well as a helmet that provides basic protection from the elements, as well as the vacuum of space, albeit for a very short time. Troopers are issued black camo as basic all purpose battle camoflague, but depending on the environment they are operating in, Troopers often paint their armor in order to blend in.They are issued the M151 “Peacemaker” projectile rifle as standard issue, but several regiments have adopted energy weapons as a service rifle. Troopers are the backbone of any military operation, and are an effective counter to most enemy infantry. ''Guardians These soldiers are the bigger, badder relatives of troopers. Guardians are known for their size andstrength because both of these are necessary to wield the large LGR “Annihilator” launchers they carry. These weapons can be used against both ground vehicles, as well as air. They tend to be integrated into trooper squads as an effective counter to armor. Guardians can also be equipped with the SSW 816, a hard hitting support weapon that can take down light vehicles, as well as mow down infantry Marksmen These soldiers are selected for their excellent eyesight and expert shooting skills. Marksmen areequipped withthe same armor as troopers, although their helmets contain a targeting system that gives various bits ofinformation pertaining to shooting, such as wind speed, temperature, etc. These troops are given additi onal training and cybernetic implants that allow them to calculate ranges in their head, and stay still for days at a time if needed. Marksmen are issued the AMR 3341 (Advanced Marksman Rifle), which is a semi automatic precision rifle. Marksmen are oftenincluded in trooper squads in order to increase their range, and add extra killing power for tougher enemies.Marksmen also have been known to group into small teams for recon and assassination. Engineers These soldiers come to the field with a large array of technology at their disposal. Engineers are trainged to use this technology with deadly efficiency. However, less emphasis is placed on weapons training, and engineers are known to be some of the poorest combatants in the army. They can set up defensive emplacements and minefields, as well as extend the combat lives of allied vehicles. However, they are very lightly armed, only carrying an SMG or a pistol. Engineers are not organic to rifle squads, and are formed into separate units. Commandos Commandos make up the smallest percentage of the Valkosian army, and operate in very small numbers. Commandos are soldiers from every specialization that reach a level that exceed s the standard soldier. They are all veterans of years of combat, and are masters of warfare. Commandos ususally come equipped with MAR (Magnectically Accelerated Rail) Rifle, an experimental combat rifle with rounds that can destroy light vehicles. (I WILL ADD MORE SPECIALIZATIONS DEPENDING ON WHETHER IM ALLOWED TO OR NOT) 'Navy' The Valkosian Navy also numbers in the billions, but not nearly as much as the army. Unlike the army, the navy contains a more rigid nature, with individuality being cracked down upon, due to the necessity that all crewmembers of a vessel fight as a cohesive entity. The navy receives far less funding than the army, and as a result have a less impressive track record. Despite this, they are still highly equipped, but not nearly as much as several other races. The navy also houses the Valkosian Marine corps, who are the stalwart defenders of Valkosian Vessels, and ferocious ground fighters as well. 'Ship Types' 'Battleships: These are the pinnacle of Valkosian engineering. Measuring almost a kilometer long, battleships are essentially spaceborn cities. Albeit a city outfitted with a sophisticated void shield, and armed with dozens of cannons, lasers, and missile launchers, along with a contingent of 3000 marines. All in all, Battleships are not a force to be reckoned with. ''Cruiser':'' These are smaller and faster versions of the frigate. But unlike the frigate, these vessels are armed primarily with anti fighter weaponry. However, they are very vulnerable to ship destroyers, and are next to useless when targeting a large enemy ship or battlestation. 'Frigate':'' These are the primary spacegoing vessel of the Valkosian Navy. They come equipped with several laser and plasma batteries, and excel at taking out other ships. Frigates also have an advanced shield system that allows them to reroute power from the shields to weapons to temporarily increase their rate of fire. However, frigates do not fare as well against bombers, and can easily be take out by a much larger vessel as well. Transport ship: These large vessels are the movers of the army. They can carry a fairly large number of troops, and with a high speed to boot. However, transport ships have minimal defenses, and are easy prey to enemy warships. To combat this, transport ships are often given a large compliment of marines, as well as boarding pods to combat attacks. The Marine Corps: The marines deploy a standard soldier equipped with nearly the same armor as army troopers, albeit with better shielding from atmosphere (or a lack of one) They make use of the MAR 41 pulse carbine, which has enough firepower to punch through enemy soldiers, but will not pass through the interior plating of a ship. Marines are also trained to use drop pods, as well as boarding pods. Marines are often deployed amongst regular units to serve as shock troops or hard hitting anti infantry units. 'Special Operations' The special operations branch of the Valkosian military contains the most elite fighters in the species. Special operations personal are estimated to number at around 3 million, but due to its highly covert nature, this number will always be a guess. Special Operations also houses the Reaper program, which creates the best soldiers of the Valkosian Empire. 'Forces Employed' Reapers: '''Reapers are the most elite forces employed by the empire. Reapers come from over 500 years of tradition, with a 40 percent fatality rate during training, and 97% of recruits never seeing the end. Reapers are the most elite fighters, and are equipped with the most lethal and high tech equiptment the Valkosian empire is able to field. ''Phantoms'': Phantoms are marksmen who have passed the incredibly challenging Phantom program. Phantom recruits must be mildly psionic to be considered. Phantoms are trained to use their power to literally guide their bullets into targets. During training, they are heavily augmented, especially optically, gaining attributes such as perfect night vision or readouts that show data pertaining to their mission or the enviro nment. Phantoms tend to use the XV-978 Gauss Sniper rifle. Phantoms are such precise marksmen, that they are said to be the best in the Radiium galaxy. Their prowess has yet to be tested in Fyrea, but Special Operations high commands expects excellence. '''Races 'Valkosians' Valkosians are mammals that typically stand around 6 feet tall. They have grey skin, with a slightly lighter face. Valkosians have three eyes, which have very acute vision. The two main eyes are located on the right and left sides of the Valkosians face, and the eye located towards the center of the Valkosians face is typically used as a balancing point between the two eyes, which gives neither side an optical advantage, as such, their vision resembles that of a human, albeit with sharper focus, due to their more sensetive irises. However, this leads them to be able to be blinded more easily by flashes of light. The Valkosian mouth is a pair on pincers which are used to tear and bite food or enemies. The pincers have muscles that then push the food down the gullet of the Valkosian, where the true mouth lies. Material is then chewed and digested at this point. At this point in the throat, the digestive tract and the respiratory track split. The Valkosian vocal chords are located on the respiratory tract, allowing then to speak different dialects that require mouths, unlike the Valkosian language, which mainly consists of clicks and sounds that are all but incomprehensible to aliens. But Valkosians often have trouble enunciating words in different languages, even Galactic basic, due to their lack of lips. As such, many Valkosians opt to install translators into their vocal chords, which translate Va' lak (The Native Valkosian language) into Galactic basic. These processors are made very affordable, and most citizens have them. Soldiers are required to install these adaptors. Valkosians are able to breathe in an atmosphere containing the elements carbon or oxygen. Valkosians are born with a natural filtering system in their lungs, so they are able to breathe if the composition of the air around them contains at least ten percent of either substance Valkosians tend to have tough skin, able to resist light kinetic force. Their bones also are hardened by the presence of additional proteins being allocated there. However, Valkosians are far from invincible, as a hard blow to the head can incapatictate, or even kill them. They are also vunerable to blows to the chest, which can lead to internal bleeding and heart stoppage. Valkosians primarily eat meat, however, they can eat plant based products, but most prefer meat. The Valkosian Soldier uses ration packs that are subsidized slabs of material that are filled with protein and vitamins. These rations even have a reputation for tasting good. Territories The Valkosian Empire controls a large portion of the galactic west in the Radiium Galaxy. However, in Fyrea, the expedition fleet only controls one (Changeable depending on perks) world(s). Culture Recreation The Valkosian population has a large deal of pastimes. Some worlds have large gladitorial rings, in which combatants fight for glory. Some worlds elect to use slaves who fight for their freedom. The Valkosian empire also fields a system known as the aethernet. The aethernet is a empire spanning system of interconnected terminals called aether generators. These generators can be tapped by a device known as an etheric processor. These vary in size from government sanctioned processors the size of a small house, to far less powerful versions that can fit in a pocket. These processors allow a user to tap into the ether generator on a planet and access a wealth of information pertaining to all manors of life. Trade, sports, slave reports, communications, even games can be accessed from these processors. Expedition Fleet The Fyrean expedition is a fleet composed of a main vessel, dubbed (ILL FILL IT IN LATER), and several smaller supporting craft. However, as soon as the fleet found a world to settle on, which they did, the (SHIP NAME) would procede to land on the planet. At this point, highly sophisticated machines became active, (around 100000 or so) and used the (SHIP NAME) to build a large city. Then, the Valkosians moved into their city, and began to construct the first tendrils of the Valkosian empire in this galaxy. It has been several years since this point, and the city has grown to cover much of the planet. The Valkosians now number in the billions, and have made contact with several races across the galaxy. However, transmissions from the Radiium galaxy are few, and aid they recieve from them even less. Valkosians are demoralized from lack of contact, and the resources on (PLANET NAME) begin to deplete. Pirate raids grow ever more consistent Several rebellions in the capital city are caused, but they are ruthlessly put down by Commander Vipal, the leader of the Valkosian Military contingent attached the the colonists. Vipal proceeded to travel with the bulk of his forces to the pirate stronghold. Vipal then destroyed it and killed every single pirate. However, this came at a large cost, the very small military contingent was cut nearly by 75 percent. The temorary council government decided to unanimously elect Vipal as a temporary Emperor. The Valkosian manufactorums no longer make civilian products. From their depths come weapons of destruction and carnage. The young enlist for a life of hardship and battle. The Valkosian Colonist fleet is no more. The Valkosian Military instead takes charge, and the war machine marches to war. Category:Faction